Time Travel is Crazy Awesome!
by myths rock
Summary: Hey, I'm Lauren Martinez. Me and my friends, Nala and Paris, along with Nala's brother, Michael are being chased by my ancestor's, the Aztecs. Michael was 'supposed' to be watching us, but being as dumb as he usually is, he decided to hop in the time machine with us. Sometimes time travel is crazy awesome, sometimes it's not.


_Lauren's P.O.V_

Hey, I'm Lauren Martinez. Me and my friends, Nala and Paris, along with Nala's brother, Michael are being chased by my ancestor's, the Aztecs. It happened just an hour ago that we discovered time travel. Michael was 'supposed' to be watching us, but being as dumb as he usually is, he decided to hop in the time machine with us. It happened less than fifteen minutes ago everything went wrong. Sometimes, time travel is crazy awesome, sometimes it's not. It all happened a hour ago.

* * *

_One hour ago,_

"zzz," Michael snored.

"Eww, look at the slobber coming out of his mouth!" I whispered to my friend, Nala. Her hair was puffy, but medium length. She usually has the Beehive hairstyle. We both laughed our butts off.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to finish homework. I have a lot of things to do." Paris said. Her face was angry, but her green eyes were playful.

"You know what we should?" I asked. Nala and Paris both starred at me blankly.

"My cousin lives across the street. He has a garage filled with tools and parts for machines." I answered.

"Could you wait a second, your cousin lives across the street from me?" Nala questioned. I rolled my eyes. I knew she liked my cousin the moment she met him. I nodded. Her dark eyes shone with excitement. All of us ran down stairs to ask for permission to go to my cousins house.

"Of course, just make sure you're safe,"Nala's mother replied. We all jumped and laughed our little hearts off.

"and that Michael comes with you three." She continued. All of us stopped and frowned. Him out of all people had to come with us! Arrgh, I just want to punch him.

"Look, he won't stop us from having fun. Lets go already!" Paris encouraged us. Weird though, Paris isn't a encouraging person. Nala and I starred at each other then shrugged. We left the house. Before we left we heard:

"Michael, get your butt down here and watch the girls or you won't have anything to watch!"

"Coming, Ma!" We laughed hard.

* * *

At my cousins house everything was normal, people were arguing and the house smelled like grilled fish with lime. My cousin came in looking annoyed, but when he saw me he smiled. I know he isn't my real cousin, but he treats me like it. I swore I could feel Nala's heart flutter.

"Hey, Lauren. What are you doing here?" My cousin asked.

"We came here to see what we can make with your parts in your garage." He starred at me funny, but shrugged.

"Ehh, you can use them. Those are extra parts. Be careful, though, I found a cat sleeping in there. If you want me to, I'll lead it out with tuna." He waited for me to answer.

"No it's okay. I'll keep a safe watch." I joked.

"Just be careful. Weird stuff happens in there when the cats around." I was about to laugh, but his face was serious. I felt uncomfortable. He was never serious. When I say never, I mean never. I nodded.

"Well, lets get going. I want to see what we can make!" Paris impatiently tapped her foot. Now thats the real Paris I know. We all left to the garage.

* * *

The garage was better than the house. Just as my cousin said there was a cat. The cat was gorgeous. She had a smokey pelt with black stripes. On her forehead the stripes made a outline of a beetle. Something was weird about that cat, though. Her eyes were purple. My friends and Michael were admiring everything.

"Lets get working." Nala giggled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Thanks for reminding me why we're here. I was about to forget." Paris sarcastically said. Curse you, Paris! I was about to say that! Nala frowned then punched her on her shoulder. But Paris could have that.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later_

Everyone made their own little invention. Since our homework in mechanical engineering was to build a small device, I decided to build a remote that could change the television a mile away. I just have to test it. Nala built a small SD card that could hold ten times the memory than the average. Paris built a hamster with camera eyes. I know our devices are hard to build, but we are the top students in mechanical engineering in the entire school. We heard glass drop and a cat hiss. All of a sudden fog sprung up from the ground. I slowely felt myself faint. I heard a scream then everything went black.


End file.
